Sweet Dreams
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sage is plagued with nightmares, Jocu's comes to comfort him.


**Here's a story guestsurprise did for Steelcode! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Sage woke up screaming! Sweat dripped down his brow as he remembered his monstrous father grabbing him by the back of his neck and throwing him into the ring with other terrible dogs! Sage was barely able to breathe harder and harder and his eyes were red with horror. He wished more than anything that Jocu and Lauhin were there to help him.

"J-Jocu…King...Lauhin…" Sage whispered. But the moment he said it, the thunder crashed hard outside because a storm was starting. Sage was never afraid of storms, but that thunder sounded eerily like his father's old laughter! That crackly terrible voice that ripped his sensitive ears to shreds!

"YOU WORTHLESS MUTT! YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!" A terrible voice rang over and over in his mind with the thunder making Sage cry out in horror again. But it was only a second when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind! He immediately began to thrash in terror but the person wouldn't let him go!

"Sage! Sage! Calm down young one! I won't harm you!" the deep voice soothed.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Sage panicked, now seeing his window fly open and the thunder once again reminding him of his evil father's face and laughter. He then saw another figure approaching him as they climbed through the window and he screamed, thinking his father had come again for him!

"Sage! Calm down Sage!" the figure said, now approaching more and shaking water off.

"GO AWAY! IT CAN'T BE YOU! IT JUST CAN'T!" Sage said, now feeling the figure behind him hold him tighter.

"Jocu, close that window quickly!" the voice said, seemingly from the one who had him. The figure nodded and turned, closing the window and letting the storm continue to roar.

Sage, in defense, turned into his wolf form and tried to turn and fight whomever had him! It still did not register that Jocu and Lauhin had come to help him!

Sage turned and growled, but Lauhin only knelt down in front of him and approached him on all fours.

"Sage…wake up young one." Lauhin said. "Jocu, come."

Jocu got down on all fours and they approached the shapeshifter together, hoping to calm him and snap him out of his terrible daze. Sage shook his head and finally saw that through the darkness it was Jocu and the king!

"Jocu! King Lauhin! How did you get here?! Did you see my father?!" Sage panicked, now glancing around.

"Shhh…little one…he's not here. You are still dazed from your nightmare. It's just us," Lauhin said, now crawling forward and nuzzling Sage on his wolf nose.

"We came to comfort you. Your calls were heard from the realm." Jocu said, now gently rubbing against him.

"B-But it was so real! He was here!" Sage said, now looking around the room frantically. But Lauhin got closer to him and gently licked his nose in a fatherly gesture and licked the top of his head, effectively grooming him. For Lauhinians could have people qualities, but they could also treat each other with more animalistic qualities if needed. Since Sage was in wolf form, he was comforted as a wolf would be comforted with gentle licks and nuzzles.

"Calm down young one. It's all over now," Lauhin cooed, now nuzzling the young wolf on his neck. Sage finally calmed down and Lauhin let him up. Jocu then began massaging Sage's ears.

"We're here Sage…we're here." Jocu soothed. Sage melted at the ear massages as Jocu continued to massage his ears over and over.

After a few minutes, Lauhin then nudged him gently and Sage looked up at the large king.

"Change back young one. You're safe," Lauhin smiled gently. Sage nodded and changed back to his human form.

"Thanks for coming," Sage said gently. "I just had a terrible nightmare about my dad. It was like he was here with me! Ready to kill me!"

"Calm down, calm down!" Jocu said, now feeling him getting worked up again. "He's long gone. And we won't let him harm you."

"And I know the perfect person who can help," Lauhin said, now whistling loud. Within a second, Lancelot appeared and kneeled before the king and prince.

"I am here my king and prince." Lancelot said.

"I am pleased old friend. This young one is terrified from a recent nightmare. Will you do us the honor of guarding him tonight?" Lauhin smiled.

"Of course my king," Lancelot smiled under his helmet. Sage was unsure of the new night, but as he backed away the king wrapped his tail around him and pulled him towards Lancelot.

"He won't harm you." Lauhin smiled.

"He wants to take care of you too," Jocu grinned, now seeing Lancelot take his feather sword out and tickle Sage with it. Sage began laughing as the new knight began tickling him and Jocu and Lauhin only watched in fondness. After a few moments, the knight stopped and kneeled in front of Sage.

"Sage, you don't need to be afraid. I will watch over you tonight. No one will get past me. I promise," Lancelot said, now gently ruffling his hair.

"And we will be watching from the realm." Jocu promised.

"And we will always be watching over you," Lauhin added, now feeling the young teen hug him, Jocu, and Lancelot.

"Thanks you guys. I needed this," Sage whispered lowly. They all just nodded and hugged him back. Sometimes, you don't need someone to give you a long speech about being brave. Sometimes you just need someone to comfort you and watch over you until the sun rises once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Steelcode!**


End file.
